It's just stress
by chiibi13
Summary: When Artemis first wanted to capture a FAIRY, of course Butler would have his doubts. A short one-shot on Butler's thoughts and woes about his masters mental health. NOT SLASH. Slight Artemis/Holly.


Here's a SHORT one-shot about Butler's woes concerning his young master. NOT SLASH.

However, slight Artemis/Holly pairing at the end for all you lovely people ^___^

Enjoy!

*EDIT*

Typed out in Notepad due to desperation, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that may have managed to slip in there. (^.^)"

* * *

During his years of loyally serving the Fowl Family, Butler has had his share of... unusual events. He often thought of a certain quote concerning his young charge:

"There is a but a thin line separating genius from insanity."

There is a limit within the norm of how much one can go beyond this line. Many crossed the said line and failed to return. They probably had no idea where that line was, and Butler greatly doubted if they knew it even existed. Take an example, Vincent van Gogh. Brilliant as he was, he too crossed the line. He created masterpieces and then at one point cut part off part of his ear and gave it to a friend for 'safe keeping'.

Artemis Fowl II, however, was the exception. Butler was fairly sure that his master was well acquainted with this line. If the realm of insanity had a passport system, Artemis would probably possess a visit visa.

A prodigy, a genius he may be, but he is in no way insane. Well, not completely insane, at least.

Of course, Butler first had his doubts when his young master played "World Domination" and "Mad scientist" role play games, very seriously might he add, as a child. He was often subjected to being the 'Frankenstein' during the child's early years.

By the time Artemis was 11 years old, Butler had thought he had almost become immune to his strange young mind. Almost.

He was taking his nightly patrol around Fowl Manor when he had found the young prodigy researching with much stupor at around five in the morning. When asked about the subject of his vigilant study, Artemis simply summarized his reply in a single monotone word, "Faries."

Butler didn't know whether to laugh or be seriously concerned.

He chose the latter.

Many children go through the stage of fantasizing about seeing a fictional character come to life, Butler had reasoned at first. However, he knew that Artemis never indulged in child's play. Even as a child, Butler had been genuinely terrified of the miniature 3-year-old Hitler running around the manor. (A/N: In costume! xD)

And then, FAIRIES. That was by far the strangest things his charge had become fascinated with. And he had seen his fair share of strange things.

He tried not to pry into the young master's business, especially since one never knew what they would find, however, he could not help but feel incredibly concerned about the boy's health. Most importantly, his mental health. He spent many nights standing guard outside his master's study, occasionally pacing, thinking, "It's just the stress. His mother is sick and his father's lost somewhere in the arctic. I'm sure it's just the stress."

God only knew what would happen when his master was, dare he say, sexually active.

However, with the discovery that Faries, in actual fact, did exist, Butler's doubts were cleared and his faith in Artemis grew even stronger. Faries had become a normal part of their lives, with the frequent visits of a certain LEP female Captain.

Butler was happy, and content that Artemis, at present 19 years old, was physically and mentally healthy.

Humming under his breath, he made his way to the prodigy's room only to open the door on a very intimate, lip locked moment between Captain Holly short and said prodigy.

Butler closed the door quickly and quietly and retreated with Artemis' tea tray to the kitchen in a daze.

"It's the stress, I'm sure. It's just stress," he mumbled.

Dear Lord, he hoped the master was using safety.

* * *

Yay! I finally put it up!

This was a lot of fun to write, especially since Ive felt that no one really sees Butler's humorous, motherly side xD

Please tell me what you think and review! ^___^

* * *

*EDIT*

I have fixed the error concerning the Van Gogh fun fact. I am extremely sorry about that T__T

Many praises and thanks to the reviewers who had informed me about it.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
